


Man of His Dreams

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Man of His Dreams

Title: Man of His Dreams  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Word Count: 800  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for the Oct/Nov challenge at the Hex Files. Prompt#1: At a Halloween function, Harry and Draco are more than a little surprised by one another’s costume. 700-800 words including Galleon, forgotten, and joking.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Man of His Dreams

~

Harry smirked mischievously as he put on the last bit of his costume. He’d given in to the nagging, agreeing to attend the Ministry Halloween Ball, but he was determined to surprise everyone with his choice of outfit.

Checking himself in the mirror, he smiled, satisfied. It was unmistakable who he was masquerading as; not one of his friends would recognize him, and maybe this disguise was enough to allow him to finally meet the man of his dreams.

When he arrived, the ball was in full swing. He timed his entrance carefully so that he could slip in unseen, and walking over to the drinks table, helped himself before turning to survey the room.

Hermione and Ron were easily recognizable. They had dressed as two peas in a pod. Harry sighed. They could be quite nauseating sometimes.

Neville was also obvious, dressed as one of his beloved plants, and even Luna was there as... Harry squinted. Was she supposed to be a Nargle? He shrugged.

“Nice costume,” a smooth voice said, and Harry spun. He almost laughed aloud when he saw the other’s outfit.

“Gryffindor,” he said.

“Greetings, Slytherin,” the other said in response. “Apparently founders are popular this year.”

Harry snickered. “I haven’t seen a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff yet.”

‘Gryffindor’ nodded. “True.” He tilted his head. “So, were you in Slytherin?”

“Almost,” Harry said. “Actually, I was in Gryffindor.”

“Almost?” The other looked puzzled. “Did you argue with the Hat?”

Harry grinned. “You could say that.”

“Definitely a Gryffindor,” the other said, making Harry laugh.

By mutual consent they gravitated to a forgotten corner of the room as they talked, ‘Gryffindor’s’ witty and joking observations making Harry chuckle. Harry hoped they were flirting, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Do you think Slytherin and Gryffindor were close?”

Harry paused. “I have no idea,” he finally replied. “They created Hogwarts together, so they had to have been at least collegial. Why?”

“I’ve often wondered if they were closer than mere friends.”

Harry blinked, his reaction making ‘Gryffindor’ smirk. “Have I shocked you? Sorry. I often like to imagine that illustrious men share a trait or two with me.”

With that, ‘Gryffindor’ turned away.

Harry clasped his arm. “Well, I don’t know about Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I know I’d like you to dance with me.”

‘Gryffindor’ stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “Perhaps you were mis-Sorted,” he said as Harry led him to the dance floor.

Harry inclined his head. “Or maybe my costume is rubbing off on me.”

‘Gryffindor’ settled comfortably into Harry’s arms as they began to move. “Perhaps mine is, too,” he murmured.

Happily, no one reacted to the sight of two men dancing, and, looking around, Harry noted that there were several same-sex couples about. He relaxed.

‘Gryffindor’ hummed, inclining his head. “We look incredible.”

Harry looked in the direction indicated, gasping as he saw them reflected in the mirror that lined the length of the ballroom. They made an elegant picture, their bodies moving together perfectly, robes swirling around their ankles.

“We do,” Harry agreed. Their eyes met and held. At that moment Harry had to know. “Who are you really?” he asked.

‘Gryffindor’ smiled. “I think you know... Harry.”

A thrill went through Harry. “You know me?”

‘Gryffindor’ smirked. “I’m a Slytherin,” he said. “I figured it out.”

They were dancing past a set of French doors, and Harry, inspired, spun them towards one, adroitly pulling his mystery man out onto a patio. Being late October it was cool, so he cast a Warming Charm over the area.

He turned towards ‘Gryffindor’. “Show me who you are.”

‘Gryffindor’ looked nervous. “All right, I will if you will. But before I do that, I have to say I had a good time with you tonight. You may not want to talk to me when you know who I am.”

Harry shook his head. “I doubt that.” He had his own suspicions about who he’d been dancing and flirting with. He removed his charmed mask and waited.

‘Gryffindor’ muttered a spell, and as Harry watched, the dark hair turned pale blond, and the dark eyes lightened to an ethereal grey. Draco spread his arms. “It was fun being a Gryffindor for a little while,” he said, voice soft.

Harry smiled and stepped forward. “I had fun as Slytherin, too,” he murmured. “But I prefer us both as ourselves.”

Draco licked his lips. “You’re not running.”

Harry pulled him into his arms. “No, I’m not,” he muttered before covering Draco’s mouth with his.

Neither noticed as two peas in a pod turned away from the French doors.

“Fine, you win,” Ron grumbled, reaching into his pocket and handing Hermione a Galleon.

Hermione smirked and led him away. It was good to be smart.

~


End file.
